


Love, like lightning

by Etalice



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All these opinions are that Draco Malfoy is an idiot, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, First Kiss, M/M, The narrator has opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice
Summary: The sight of Harry Potter’s nipples tasted like lightning on Draco’s skin.In which Draco Malfoy is colossal idiot, Harry Potter is half naked, and tea is had by no-one.





	Love, like lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt :["How do you take your tea?"](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/519956205850984469/539547202671083550/image0_1.jpg)
> 
> A million thanks to [Meganeileen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/) for the beta.

The sight of Harry Potter’s nipples tasted like lightning on Draco’s skin.

Had Draco not been an absolute imbecile, reader, the realisation of this would certainly not have been such a shock. Draco, though, clung to his denial like a limpet to a rock, steadfastly refusing to admit he might have had somewhat of an alarming obsession on Potter and therefore, it was a considerable shock indeed. 

Were he being entirely honest with himself, Draco would be forced to admit he didn’t have so much as the shadow of a valid reason to be at Potter’s door on a Thursday night. Of course, there was the matter of his consulting with the auror department and the rather sizable roll of parchment that contained his analysis of the potion traces found in Potter’s latest victim to be delivered but these facts were not so much reasons as excuses, if one were to use exact words here. He could very well have owled his report to Potter’s desk, or, at the very least, brought it to the ministry in broad daylight; it would, in fact, have been the proper thing to do. We have already established he was not, however, being entirely honest with himself and so, he found himself ringing Potter’s doorbell.

Potter was alarmingly shirtless as he answered ; Draco fell apart in a million pieces at the sight of it. And, reader, if Draco had bothered to stop and think quite long enough to recognise he’d been in love with the man since he was thirteen and a half, he’d have gone about things in a very different manner, but he hadn’t and so, there he was: awestruck and electric in the middle of a street at the sight of a half naked Potter.

Every single piece of Draco’s denial crumbled exactly there and then and it was a whole other lighting storm unto its own. And while Draco’s mind was busy fitting all those sudden pieces of truth together, Draco’s body must have decided that a decade’s worth of indecisiveness was quite enough, thank you - at the exact moment Potter was inquiring about Draco’s tea preference, it reached out of its own accord and kissed him. Draco’s mind would have run anxious circles about his skull at the very idea of his lips brushing against Potter’s but it soon abandoned the idea entirely, for Potter kissed back, fiercely and passionately, in a feverish tangle of arms, and fingers, and hair. 

Now, reader, we could watch as their entire relationship unfurls and blooms but let us not, for  fear that our presence would break the fragile threads of fate and separate them once more. But, reader, before we quietly close the door behind us, let us whisper softly our best luck spells upon then, and wish for the happiness of this moment to remain in their lives for a long time yet.


End file.
